


The Time We Share

by red_scorch



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch
Summary: When the WoL and Zenos are taken to a different shard, it becomes hard to resist the prince.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission done for @etroveria of their WoL Eclair and Zenos! This takes place during etroveria's thought on 6.0, where Zenos succeeds in borrowing Zodiark's power--but then proceeds to lose control of it, sending them both to another shard. Thank you so much for commissioning me! It was really fun to write for them both, and Zenos is an interesting character to write.
> 
> You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!

Eclair was going to pin every bit of this on Zenos. She already had, actually, but it bore repeating.

The creature that gave way under her lance dispersed and she set alert eyes about her, searching for the next target to rush her. She instead, for a moment, spied the Garlean prince going about his own enemies, slicing them down as they came to him in that unhurried, brutal force Eclair herself had been on the receiving end of more than once. Normally it would be unnerving, but in their recent weeks here together, it had become a familiarity on this unknown shard. She watched him with a distant feeling of fondness that she was quick to push away before whipping around to meet the next creature that lunged at her.

If Zenos hadn’t gotten it in his head to  _ ‘borrow’ _ Zodiark’s power to use against her, they wouldn’t even be here doing this anyway.

Zenos may have been something else entirely, but not even he could have hoped to wield an ancient primal’s power like that. It had —it—well, Eclair wasn’t sure what had happened, honestly. She just knew he had… lost control of it and perhaps similarly to how she felt when the Exarch had pulled her to the First, she felt a sharp spike of pain… and then she was waking on the ground of some other world. And of course Zenos had been right there beside her, already awake and griping that it took her so long.

They had spent since then searching for a way back to the Source. Well, no,  _ she _ had—Zenos couldn’t have cared less where they were as long as he could fight the Warrior of Light and that was all well and fine for him, but Eclair wanted to return. Not to mention who knew what the Scions had thought happened to her. And then there were her mother and brother, of course… 

The end of their skirmish saw them back to town with a small sack of coin. Eclair counted through it as they walked, Zenos lumbering behind her and said in that endlessly bored tone, “Such vermin make for weak sport. There are better things to make use of our time on.”

Eclair cinched the bag back shut. “These  _ vermin  _ are obviously otherworldly. Besides, if you don’t want to help, then why come with?”

“Where else would I be?” The way he said it, intense, made her slow and look behind her—and Zenos was right there, towering over her and blocking out the lowering sun. Her heart leapt. “No one else is worthy of my time. Even should you deign to help the filth around here, I shall be there.”

Eclair frowned. He could at least pretend everyone else wasn’t the dirt beneath his feet.

When she made to scold him, he spoke up again. “But they bore you as well. Your attention was focused on me, was it not, my beast?”

Quite quickly, she wondered if her face was as red as her hair. She left the veil of his hair. “ _ Who _ is your beast? And don’t get ahead of yourself—I was making sure you were doing your part of the job.”

Zenos wasn't dense by any means, and the predatory look he gave her said that he wasn't buying it. That look burrowed into her and she looked away before she could fall into it further. She knew Zenos harbored his own attraction to her; it wasn’t as if it was a well-hidden secret. She knew how ridiculous and very much wrong this was, to be interested in someone like the prince. He was apathetic and selfish, bloodthirsty and somehow unpredictable. He had caused so much pain and suffering. Besides, if she did allow herself this, what would even happen once they returned back to the Source? Perhaps this would all be forgotten and they would go back to being enemies. They were… they were only cooperating together here because this was an unknown shard with only the other for company. Eclair wouldn't give in to that desire. She wouldn't. She knew better than to get involved with the enemy…

Logically. But was that little traitorous part of herself that still thought about it in agreement?

* * *

It was not, she decided. And Zenos had apparently had enough of their hemming and hawing around each other—honestly, she was surprised he had the decency to do so.

But now he crowded her up against the table in their lodgings, once again looming over her. He left less space this time, his arms on either side of her and boxing her in. Eclair thought her heart might beat out of her chest. He was too close,  _ way too close. _ “I grow tired of this,” he mumbled, ilms from her face. “How much longer will you deny me, warrior?”

“What the hells are you talking about?” she mumbled in return, not at all convincing and needing to break eye contact.

Firm fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Don't play coy, now. We both know what is going on here. None of your little friends are here to hear tell of it, so why not give in to it?"

Something in her chest flared. "We're  _ enemies _ —being on a different shard doesn't change that. Besides that, I—"

"Excuses."

"It is not!" She bit out.

Zenos leaned in closer yet, his grip tightening. "We may be on different sides, but you are still my dearest friend. Who is to say we can't partake in the matters of the flesh even so?" Eclair trembled. "I want this. You want this." He came so close that his lips faintly touched hers and she felt dazed. "And I  _ will _ have you."

She broke. She lunged up at him hard enough their teeth clacked, but Zenos didn’t so much as budge from the impact. Instead, he pressed harder against her, humming a low growl into her mouth. With him so close, tempting her, and alone as they were on this star—she couldn’t stop herself anymore. He was right: the Scions weren’t here, the heads of the city-states weren’t here. No one would know of this, and Zenos wasn’t the type to let this spill, she didn’t think.

_ To hells with it. _

Neither of them were very patient, and it was not long before Zenos was biting at her neck and turning her around to urge her against the table. Eclair would have preferred a bed, but she would take what she could get at the moment, and she gasped when a large hand snaked under her tunic, rolling a bud rough between his fingers. She hissed out a moan before reaching back and tugging at a length of his hair. The prince sighed and Eclair decided she very much wanted to hear more beyond sighs from him—but the thought slipped away when his other hand slipped into her trousers and she had to hold on.

She came on his fingers some time later, quivering and moaning, her top half laid flat against the polished wood. Zenos chuckled deep in his chest, curling his fingers once more before leaving her empty. Eclair couldn’t help the whine that escaped her, but then she was being hefted onto the table and Zenos slicked himself with the hand he had driven her over the edge with, sinking fast into her and she gasped, gripping the edge. He wasn’t gentle with her—not that Eclair expected him to be and she relished in it all the same—his grip bruising her hips and his pace punishing. She gladly took it, felt herself spiral higher and higher and higher and came hard around him, feeling knocked silly for a long moment and then again as Zenos drove into her harder, filling her with a growl.

Eclair shivered. She may have finished twice, but Twelve, she needed more.

Then he began to pull out of her, she locked her ankles around his back. “We’re not done yet,” she said, low and breathless. She grabbed a chunk of his hair and this time yanked on it as hard as she could. Zenos gave in slightly, bending with the pull and groaning. “You won’t get away from me so easily.”

The look the prince gave her was one of giddy, off putting delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter commissioned by @etroveria! This one is spicier than the first. Thank you once again for allowing me to write for them!
> 
> You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter.

Eclair didn’t want to give this up for anything.

She pressed up onto her tiptoes, as high up and as hard as she could against the other, pulling him ever closed to her. Zenos of course met her in equal fervor, intense and yet not all lust. The hand he closed over the small of her back was heavy and gripping, but not bruising. Eclair smiled into his mouth, then licked at his lips. He made a low, pleased sound and a warm current ran up her spine at the sound of it. The prince's lips curled against hers this time. She gasped as he clutched her even closer, bending her back with the force he put behind the kiss.

They would be going home soon—after everything on this shard, they’d found a way back to the Source. Eclair was endlessly glad, of course; she could see the Scions again and make sure her mother and brother were still getting on fine without the gil she normally sent them. As beautiful as this shard was, nothing would ever compare to home. She was happy to be going back, really. It was just… 

Eclair gasped, then chuckled when Zenos hoisted her up and into his arms, throwing her partially over his shoulder as he made his way to their room. She had no complaints, of course, and when he lightly tossed her onto the bed, she took it in stride, laying herself amongst the sheets. The prince was already making his way to kneel over her, trapping her beneath him, though Eclair had nowhere else in that moment she'd rather be. When Zenos began nipping at her neck and his hands heavy along her legs, pushing them apart, her breath hitched on a pleased sound.

“Will you take me as quickly as you did last time?” she teased, fingers carding through his hair.

“Oh,” he breathed against her neck, biting down hard enough to make her groan. “I plan to _savor_ you, my little warrior.”

Indeed, he took his time as he made his way down, sometimes sucking soft marks onto her, other times dragging faint, hard lines down her skin with his canines. By the time he reached between her legs, she wished he would just get on with it. She tightened a hand in his hair, pushing him down. “ _Zenos._ ”

Eclair felt his lips curl up against her thigh. Instead of going where she most wanted him, he decided to tease along her inner thighs, doing much the same as earlier for so long that when he finally put his mouth on her, she bucked up in his grasp with a sharp gasp. His mouth was so hot and _Twelve_ , he had a wicked tongue. It circled around her clit, merciless, and she choked back a yell when he sucked hard at it — and just as quickly the flat of his tongue licked up the entirety of her. Eclair squirmed in his hands, though once Zenos lifted her legs up by the knee to push them towards her, forcing her bottom half up off the bed, it became almost impossible to move. Little gasps and cries left her lips and she heard the prince chuckle low below her as he buried his face in and doubled his efforts. He was lapping so _good_ at her, his own near silent groans a gentle touch against her and Gods, Gods—

She came apart beneath him, back snapping in a tight arch. This was fantastic. The past _moon_ had been fantastic and, in no small measure, relieving. Once she and Zenos had coupled that first night, Eclair found herself almost… freed. Which was ridiculous, really. She was the Warrior of Light. She — should have been able to do whatever she felt fitting for her. And yet. And yet… Once they returned to the Source, who was to say this could continue? It wasn't that she doubted Zenos' intentions anymore, or that they couldn't have this intimacy _here_ , but once they returned home… surely the Scions wouldn't stand for this. The leaders of the city-states most certainly wouldn't.

Zenos was suddenly leveled back with her, his hair creating a veil around her. Eclair saw the way his mouth and chin glistened and she couldn't help but flush a little at it. As he looked at her, Zenos swiped a thumb through it, then licked it off. "What is on your mind?"

Eclair froze for a moment, then brought a corner of the blanket up to wipe his face, stalling. The prince frowned at the action, not seeming to appreciate it much. Well, he had his fill already. "I'm just… thinking of when we return home to the Source."

He gave her an unimpressed look. Eclair knew he didn’t especially care to return nor understood her fervor to do so; wherever she was, he was fine with. “As you’ve wanted.”

The warrior bit her lip, slowly nodding. “I do. Just… they—the Scions and city-state leaders—they won’t… understand this.”

His eyes took on a dangerous glint. A large hand came up to tenderly cradle one side of her face. “I care not for what they think. If you’re worried they will make an attempt to take you from me…” He leaned down, closer. Eclair could only see the ice blue of his eyes. “Then how naive of you, and your friends, to think I will allow them to do so, my beast. It will _not_ happen."

Eclair let out a slow breath. A part of her worried if that was true—not that the Scions could take on Zenos by themselves anyway, not without her—and yet, she felt comforted. She felt she could completely trust his word: indeed, it would _not_ happen. Their opinions of her, on the other hand… well, she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

She pressed up against him, then, wanting to put this behind them for the moment. When she tilted her head up just that little bit to kiss him, she tasted herself on his lips and she shivered. “Of course it won't,” she whispered, quickly kissing him again. “Lets get on with it, hm?"

Zenos absolutely did not need to be told twice. With a soft growl he latched against her neck, his hands dancing across her sides, her hips, her breasts to help flare interest in her again. The prince was always so intense--it was impossible not to respond. It wasn't long before she was arching in his hands and mouthing along his shoulder that he began to prepare her. _"Good,"_ he purred, low and heated.

In truth, Eclair was already incredibly wet from her first orgasm that it wouldn’t take as much work to prepare her. That didn't stop the other from teasing her—spreading her with long, wide strokes and hitting that spot deep inside just right. The warrior sang softly beneath him, her nails turning to claws along his back. _Twelve_ , she almost didn't mind finishing like this. If she was going to go over the edge again, though, she was going to take Zenos with her.

Eventually she pushed at his shoulders and, while he didn't move, he did stop his fingers, staring silently at her through half-lidded eyes. "Switch me," she breathed, lips curling up.

It took some coercing, but Eclair settled herself astride his hips, gently slicking herself over Zenos' length. She bit her lip, quivering—the prince was certainly _well_ built, and no less excited than she was as he throbbed against her. Eclair smiled and slowed her movements, settling more weight atop him.

He gripped her hips, effortlessly moving her in a way that was more pleasurable for him. “You would play around?” he inquired, heated.

The warrior made a low noise before snickering. “You don’t like it when you’re the one being teased?”

His eyes narrowed in that pleased, challenging way of his—and then he was lifting her bottom half up, held her in place with one large hand while the other angled his cock, and then he was pushing her back down. Eclair’s breath hitched as he began to enter her, tempted to just let him guide her all the way down. She instead tightened her leg muscles and squeezed her knees around Zenos' hips, pushing ever so slightly against his hands. She stopped.

The prince narrowed his eyes more, and Eclair strained to keep herself still as he attempted to push her down farther. It would take more than that. She was a Dragoon, after all; her legs were plenty strong. With a small, innocent smile, she tightened around him in a slow rhythmic fashion, watching as his eyelashes fluttered.

"Come now," he forced out, voice husky. "Be a good girl. We both—"

She slammed herself the rest of the way down. She barely heard her own faint whimper over the hiss Zenos made and she found herself very proud to have had him make it. For a moment, Eclair stayed where she was, admittedly taken aback by all of Zenos stretching her so quickly. Before she could will her hips to move, the other was slowly lifting her up, just a bit, and then dropping her back down. Eclair sighed as he did it again, a little higher this time. By the fourth cycle she was moving herself and Zenos rolled his hips hard to meet her. It was maybe a bit too much a bit too fast, but she loved it all the same.

Back arching on a particularly well-aimed thrust, Eclair moaned, stuttering out his name. At the sound of it, he purred, “That’s it. Sing for me, my warrior.”

As if she wouldn’t. The prince was large and hot inside of her, so fulfilling, hilting inside just right. He planted his feet on the bed below them, speeding up as he did so, and each thrust sent a fine tremor through her. " _Zenos!"_ She cried out, digging her nails into his chest to both steel herself and to better meet his thrusts. Each slap of their skin made her stomach coil tighter and tighter, spiraling even higher. She couldn't—there was no way she could hold on...

Eclair came with a yell and a whimper of the other's name, locking up in place as she threatened to shake into pieces. She thought perhaps her vision went dark for a moment. When half her mind came back to her, she realized Zenos was still chasing his own pleasure, holding her in a vice grip while he slammed into her. Eclair groaned and squirmed as sensitivity overtook her, though she did her best to rock her hips.

Heat filled her as the prince hilted deep, a strangled groan making it past his clenched teeth. She bit her lip at the feeling, and after a few seconds watched as Zenos' head fell back, his chest laboring in deep breaths. Eclair admired the messy look of his hair, the slight flush across his cheeks, and the always present intensity in which he studied her once his eyes opened again.

Later, once they had cleaned up and Eclair was tucked securely against him, face in his collarbone, she spoke up, "Once we're back, don't hurt them."

A low, bored hum answered her. "For what reason?"

"Even if they won't understand, they're still my friends," she answered, firm.

"Too soft," he tsked in return. Despite the hard tone, when she pulled back to look at him, around his eyes had softened despite the neutral look he kept. "If that is what you wish."

Eclair gave a small smile, tucking herself back into his neck. Whether or not he _listened_ remained to be seen, but she was relaxed in this moment… Either way, seeing this side to Zenos—this gentle, caring side, even though it was only directed at her—was amazing and not something she thought she would ever see, and yet. The heavy hand that came to settle on her side was a comfort, anchoring her. She began to drift off, happy and safe.

She definitely would not give this up.


End file.
